Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, and in detail, relates to a game system that use the travel in the real world of a vehicle such as an automobile in the advancement of a game.
Related Art
It is common for games thus far known to be completed in virtual space; however, in recent years, games that reflect the movement of a user in the real world within a virtual space have also been attempted. For example, by promoting a character according to the number of steps made by a user, a pedometer with a game function that allows a game-like element to be provided to tedious walking exercise, and gives motivation to continue exercise has been known.
However, such a pedometer is a so-called standalone-type game, and further motivation has been difficult once clearing the entire game. In addition, since the measured value of a pedometer possessed by the user is used to advance the game, for example, it has been possible to advance the game by simply shaking by hand, or the like. Furthermore, assuming that a user advances the game by walking, it has not been possible for an automobile user that usually does not have much chance to walk to enjoy.
Therefore, games that can be enjoyed by automobile users have also been attempted and, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a navigation device that provides a game function to a car navigation device, and realizes route guidance achieving both practicality and amusement by linking together the route guidance and game (for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-215446